A to Z of hurtcomfort
by happyday girl
Summary: 26 unrelated one shots featuring the characters- mainly Fili, Kili and Thorin- getting into all sorts of trouble... from accidents, wounds, illness and everything in between! Prompts welcome! Please R&R! Heavy whump abound with plenty of comfort too!
1. A is for Attack

**Hello!**

 **As the title suggests, this will be 26 unrelated one shots with a strong focus on hurt/comfort for the Durins in particular, although I will probably do chapters for other characters too :-) I'll put warnings up for separate chapters, but expect heavy whump! Prompts are also welcome too!**

 **Enjoy!**

A is for attack

The morning was fresh and crisp, with the faint smell of wet grass and soil in the air as Kili woke at dawn, shuffling inside his blanket as his foot slipped out the bottom, cooling in the breeze. He sniffed lightly, his hair poking up the top of his thick blanket alongside a small strip of cold forehead. They had pitched camp for the night in the shadow of a small forest of trees, and Kili had fallen asleep to the steady hooting of an owl and the chirrup of insects in the bushes.

'Morning.' His uncle's greeting in the silence made him jump a little; he turned his head, fixing bleary eyes at Thorin, who looked like he'd already been up for hours.

'Morning...' He replied, licking dry lips and swallowing as he slowly sat up, trying (and failing) to stifle a yawn. 'What time is it?'

'Early yet.' Thorin muttered from his place at his nephew's side. 'We've run out of things.'

'Oh, like what?'

'Breakfast.'

'Oh,' Kili muttered, eyes wide. 'We've run out of that cured meat I brought along already?'

'Evidently someone has been...hungry, during the journey.' Thorin said, nodding his head back at the group of still slumbering dwarves behind him. 'I said we should ration it, but I have not been listened to..'

'Me and Fili will get something, we-' he looked around himself, spotting the neatly folded up blanket to his other side where his brother had slept.

'Here, Kili-, the dwarf in question spoke up before Kili even had a chance to ask where he was. He was passed his skin of water from his brother, and as Fili sat back down cross-legged onto the grass he smiled appreciatively at him. 'Thanks.'

'No problem,' Fili grinned as he packed away his own skin, before looking across at their Uncle. 'I left yours by your pack.' He said, blue eyes reflecting in the early morning sun.

'Thank you.' Thorin smiled across, before standing and wiping dew from his trousers. 'As I was saying to your brother, we need some more food. Nothing too arduous, maybe some fish if you can find a stream, or some rabbits.' He looked across at the others and gave an angry sigh. 'Just make sure there's enough, and I'll go and have another word about sensible eating habits.' He added, before giving his nephews a small smile. 'I was rather looking forward to that salted pork Kili had brought along.' He finished, before grinning as Kili looked at him almost guiltily. 'Ah well, can't be helped- just be back before they all start quarrelling and moaning.'

'Will do, Uncle!' Kili grinned, standing up and stretching. They watched their uncle walk back to his pack, away from the others, and get out his sword to clean it.

'Well, what's it going to be?' Fili asked his brother as they both pulled on their cloaks. 'Fish or rabbits?'

'I never saw a stream,' Kili muttered as they began walking away from the others and into the shade of the forest, 'maybe we'll have better luck with rabbits.'

'You just don't want to get wet!' Fili teased with a small laugh. 'All right, brother-rabbits it is!'

Xxxx

'You know, maybe we'd have had better luck finding fish in this blasted forest!' Kili grumbled after an hour and no catch to show for it. Fili snorted a laugh beside him, nodding his silent agreement.

'We'll find a couple soon, I-'

'What's that?' Kili cut across him. Fili looked to where Kili was pointing. It was a hulking, dark creature, lying sprawled on the forest floor ahead of them. 'What in the...' He whispered, eyes wide as the two of them picked their way through brambles to get to it. 'Durin's beard! It's a bear!' He breathed when they finally got closer.

It was dead, he could see that plainly- red oozed from a wound to it's side and covered the green grass around it. It looked like a fresh kill, not more than an hour old. 'What could have killed it?' Kili whispered. 'Another bear?'

'Maybe...'

'A deer with it's antlers?'

'Could have been..'

'What about a-'

'Kili! How am I supposed to know?' Fili snapped lightly, rolling his eyes with a small smile as Kili fell silent. 'We should just leave it be...'

'Leave it be? Fili, this could feed us all for days!'

'Do you want to try and drag it back to the camp?' Fili argued. He relented slightly when he realised Kili was right. It would be more than enough food for them all. He was just about to suggest going back and bringing back the others to help, when they heard a series of strange, keening noises from the other side of the body of the bear.

'What's that?' He asked, and together he and Kili peered round- three small cubs were nestling into the cold fur of the dead bear in an attempt to keep warm.

'Ah, no...' Kili muttered, feeling immensely sad for the cubs. 'We can't take their mother away.' He added, slightly crestfallen despite knowing the bear was dead and couldn't help the cubs anyway.

'Kili...' Fili muttered, his heart in his stomach as he looked the bear over again properly. The bear cubs, noticing there were now two strange scents in the air, began to cry louder and longer, signalling alarm. 'Kili, we need to go.' He said, grasping his sleeve and pulling him back. 'We need to go now.'

'What, why?' Kili replied, looking at his brother in slight alarm. 'What's the matter?'

'That bear..' Fili breathed as he and Kili stepped back, '...is not the mother bear.'

'And?'

' _And_ , if that's not the mother- where is it?' Fili fixed his blue eyes on Kili.-By the way the cubs were noisily signalling their presence he knew they didn't have much time now. They widened immensely as they heard a crackling in the bushes. 'Quick- go!' He whispered, shoving Kili in the small of the back to get him to move. Trust them to go and investigate a bear surrounded by thorns and brambles- they moved as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough.

Kili's eyes and mouth opened in shock as the mother bear burst from the forest, her black fur gleaming in the morning sunshine. She was huge, no, she was _colossal_. Her eyes, red as garnet, searched for the source of the noise, a horrible barking noise coming from her throat. The brothers stood stock still as her eyesroved over the scene, until they landed on her cubs.

She moved over to them, sniffing at them as it to check if they were ok. They gathered close to her, making high pitched noises and brushing themselves up against her fur.

Fili dared to breath a sign of relief; she hadn't noticed them. If they stayed still long enough, and stayed quiet enough, she would just gather her cubs and be on her way, and everything would be ok...

 _Crack_.

He felt his stomach drop into his feet as Kili lifted his foot off the large branch he had snapped in half, and looked around at him, his eyes wide and apologetic. Fili shook his head at him, before they flicked back to the mother bear. He forgot to breathe as he saw her staring directly back at them.

'Do we run?' Kili whispered, and Fili could feel his shoulder shaking where he had his hand clasped over it. _'Fili?'_

The mother bear snorted angrily as Fili furiously thought about what to do. What had Thorin told them? Run or play dead? Or was it stand and fight back?

'Fili?!'

In the end the mother bear made the decision for them- with a bellowing roar that could have woken the dead she reared onto her hind legs, towering over them even from this distance, before launching herself towards them to protect her babies. Fili stood in front of his brother and pushed him forwards. 'Run Kili, RUN!' He yelled, and together the two of them bolted through the rest of the thorn. 'Go Kili, don't look back!' He shouted, before chancing a look himself as they neared the edge of the clearing. The bear was almost on them; the noise she made was incredible, loud and angry and _terrifying_.

He knew they didn't stand a chance if he didn't do something- with a grunt he gave Kili one final push to propel him forwards a little more, before darting to one side and screeching to a halt.

'HEY!' He yelled, voice as loud as he could muster. 'COME OVER HERE!' He breathed in deeply, feeling fear trickle down his throat as the bear stopped her pursuit of Kili to wheel around at him.

 _Right, now what, genius?_ He asked himself; he was woefully under-armed to fight off a bear, but he guessed his axe would have to do as the mother bear started running towards him now, teeth bared.

It was at the first yell that Kili realised he was no longer being followed by his brother- he stopped, turning on the spot with wide eyes as he looked back amongst the low hanging branches of the forest to see Fili backing away from the bear with axe in hand, his eyes locked on the animal's.

'Fili..' He whispered with a panicked breath. He knew Fili had done this for a reason, but he couldn't just _stand here_... His hands flew to his bow and arrow, and he looked down for a few seconds to check his arrow was notched in properly- in those seconds he heard a horrible yelp of pain from his big brother.

'Fili!' He shouted, looking up and making his way to the sound of his brother in pain.

Fili really should have made sure he was looking where he was going- backing away from the bear left him totally blind to what was behind him; like the trees root arching from the forest floor. He keeled over backwards with a dull thump, yelping as the wind was knocked from him.

He scrambled up, backing away as quickly as he could, but it was no use. A swipe from the bear sent him rolling to one side, and he only just managed to kick the beast's jaw as it snapped at his face.

'Fili!'

'Kili, no!' He yelled, before yelping again as the bear's teeth met their mark at last.

'FILI!' Kili yelled, eyes wide as he loosed an arrow, catching the beast's shoulder. 'Get away from him!' He screamed as he ran to his brother.

Fili, his face scrunched in pain as he scrabbled to put pressure on the wound to his leg, shook his head furiously as Kili ducked a giant paw, before throwing himself to the side to avoid the snapping jaws. 'Get out of here!'

'Don't be stupid!' Kili shouted back, coming to a final stop, panting with exertion, between the bear and his big brother. 'I'm not leaving you!' The bear roared with all her might as another arrow was loosed, catching her side and embedding itself in her flesh. Kili knew she had babies, and he was sorry for what he was doing, but this was a kill or die situation, and he wanted to make sure he was on the right side of the argument.

The arrow only seemed to make the bear angrier- she batted Kili around the face, dragging her claws into his cheeks as he yelped in pain and fell to the side.

'Kili!' Fili moaned out, grappling with his axe as Kili struggled to see through a cloud of blood and pain in his head. 'Leave him!' He yelled out ,throwing the axe and watching in panic as it merely bounced off her fur.

He ducked another terrible blow, throwing himself over Kili to protect him as much as he could.

He closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable to happen. How he wished they had decided to go fishing...

Only the inevitable never happened. Seconds later there was an almighty yell from somewhere behind them- a voice Fili recognised. An immense heat erupted around him, and as he moved his face so he could see better he saw Thorin standing in front of them both, a torch made of lit branches in front of him. 'Get away!' Their Uncle yelled, voice fierce as he pushed the flames into the face of the bear. It worked, pushing the bear away as the ashes flew into it's face. Thorin yelled out again, making himself look as big and powerful as possible as the bear attempted a rebuttal. Seconds later and she realised she was outnumbered. She slunk away with a growl, back towards her cubs. They ran back into the forest, with Ori and Nori walking towards them slowly, torches also in their hands too to ward them off.

Thorin was on his knees in front of his nephews in an instant. 'Where are you hurt?' He asked eyes roving over them both as Fili got off his brother. They both looked at him with wide eyes as they saw four deep cuts in his cheek. 'Its not that bad, is it?'

'Barely a scratch,' Fili lied, before ripping some cloth from his pocket and pressing it against his brother's face. 'Hold that on there to stop the bleeding.' He instructed, before wincing as he moved his injured leg.

'Did you get bitten?' Oin spoke up, already rifling in his bag. 'I've got some balm that'll help quite nicely...'

'Yeah...couldn't get away fast enough...' Fili groaned, looking sheepishly across at his Uncle. Thorin put a hand on his shoulder. 'At least you're both safe now.' He said, resisting the urge to shake his head. 'What made you both think you could take on a bear?'

'We didn't want to!' Kili said, nodding his head to the dead bear they had found. 'We were looking at that one, and the other just...appeared.'

'Appeared, eh?'

'She was looking for her cubs.'

'Ah.' Thorin nodded knowingly, before standing back up. He held out a hand to Kili, who took it and used it to pull himself up, head swimming as he did so. 'Are you sure you're ok?' Thorin asked him.

'I'll be fine.' He smiled, wincing a little despite his words.

Thorin didn't look convinced, but turned away and looked around. 'Oh, I went looking in the food packs whilst you were gone,' he added, turning back with a small smile. 'It seems we weren't as low on food as I thought- it was all in another pocket I hadn't checked!'

Fili snorted out a laugh as Kili helped him to his feet. Kili grinned despite the pain, shaking his head as Thorin gave them an apologetic look.

'Come on,' Bofur said, looking across at the dead bear with distaste. 'I used to like the taste of bear, but now I'm afraid I've rather gone off it!'

'Me too.' Fili nodded, and, with his brother and uncle's help, began the slow journey back to the camp- all the while listening out for any other creature that could be lurking in the shadows...

 **Thanks for reading! Updates will be weekly, hopefully two a week :-)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to prompt if you want something specific!**

 **X**


	2. B is for Broken Bones

**B is for Broken Bones...**

The rain had been lashing down on the landscape for years, pummelling the ground with such force new rivers had been borne, winding their ways down the hill and causing flooding to the meadow below. Well, that was what it seemed like to Kili, anyway. To the other, more sensible members of the Company, the rain was but a small annoyance which made their feet wet as they trudged through the mud looking for a dry place to camp. It had been raining now for two days, and there didn't seem to be any sign that it would be stopping anytime soon.

Kili looked back at the rest of the group as he sloshed miserably in the puddles up alongside Thorin, Fili and Gandalf- each dwarf had sopping wet beards, their mouths downturned in a grumbled expression, fed up now with the deluge that now seemed to be coming down even harder, if that was even possible.

They were walking on a rocky, ridge-like path, with a ditch on either side of them that backed onto thick forest that pressed on in them. The ditches were rapidly becoming long, thin ponds, filled with bracken and rocks as the rain hammered down, creating currents that threatened to wash the water over the Company's feet.

'This is silly.' The youngest dwarf finally muttered, wiping his wet face as a crack of thunder sounded overhead and made the pony he was walking next to startle. 'Why don't we stop in those trees until this dies down?' he added, pointing to a thatch of thick trees to their right.

'When do you reckon that will be, then?' Fili asked as he turned, his hair stuck to his face and teeth chattering with cold. 'We might as well press on until near nightfall, then we can make camp.'

'But we're just going to get wetter, and then we'll get colds! I don't want a cold!' Kili muttered, frowning. 'My boot has a hole in it too...' he added in a low voice, grimacing at the squelchy feeling in one foot as he stepped in another large puddle.

'I told you to go to the cobblers before we left!' Fili exclaimed, shaking his head. 'I'll have a look when we stop this evening.'

'Thanks,' Kili grinned, sniffling, before he jumped as another crash of thunder exploded above them. 'Durin's beard!' he shouted above the din- he usually didn't mind thunderstorms, but this one was worse than he had ever encountered before. He shuddered into his cloak, a little spasm of fear in his chest despite himself. 'Can't we stop until this heavy part is over?' he called hopefully.

'Fili is right- we might as well push on until we make camp.' Thorin turned to his nephew, slowing his pace so Kili could catch up. 'We'll stop in a mile or so.'

'What if we get struck by lightening?' Kili asked him, his voice low. Thorin looked across at him, immediately noting the tone of fear in his kin's voice.

'Don't worry- I've heard its very rare to be hit by lightening...' he replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Besides, remember what I taught you when you were younger and we found ourselves caught in storm?'

'Don't walk near trees?'

'Exactly- we should just walk until it dies down, and then make camp.' Thorin nodded, giving his nephew a smile as he nodded too.

'Thorin- will we have any fresh firewood when we make camp?' Gloin called from somewhere near the back, his beard stuck to his chin as a fell wind now blasted them. 'We did not think to carry some in our packs!'

Kili watched as their Uncle sighed at his words. 'Fili and I can go scouting ahead to find some?' he suggested, 'There may yet be a dry path of forest?'

'I highly doubt it.' Gandalf replied in his gruff voice as he push a strand of silver hair away from his face. 'I daresay I could...help...with drying some firewood. Just on this occasion, mind you.' he said, looking over to Thorin, who nodded gratefully. He knew the group needed a warm fire at the end of this trek.

'Perhaps you could go to collect some wood then? Don't stray into the forest-just skirt round the outside.'

'We can do that, can't we?' Kili looked across to Fili, who nodded his agreement.

'Mind the mud- its dangerously slippery after all this rain!' Thorin called as the two of them surged forwards to go searching.

'How old are we?!' Kili shouted back with a laugh.

'Never too old to slip on mud!' Thorin shouted back, rolling his eyes as both his nephews turned away to begin walking.

'We'll be careful, Uncle!' Fili called, before he yelped as he immediately stepped on a loose patch of mud. His arms flailed out as his foot slid out from under him, trying to catch hold of Kili or anyone who would be able to stop him from falling into the ditch to his left. Seconds later, and with no anchor, he did just that.

'Fili!' Kili yelped as he stepped forwards, a split second too late to catch hold of his sibling's arm as he fell into the steep ditch. Fili yelled out as he felt his leg connect, hard, with a rock or branch submerged in the deep, brackish rainwater. A loud, audible crack sounded in the storm, coupled with a shout of agony from the younf dwarf, swiftly followed by a hushed silence as the Company formed a line as they watched Thorin and Kili scramble down the side of the ditch to haul Fili out from the water.

'I told you!' Thorin growled as he grasped Fili's shoulder to keep him from falling onto his side as his eldest nephew yelped out in pain.'You're alright, you'll be alright...' Thorin added in a low voice as he looked down at his nephew's leg, his eyes wide, before he and Kili dragged Fili back up the muddy hill.

'Give him some room!' he called to his fellow dwarves, who parted to let the three of them past.

Kili, who had taken hold of Fili's arms and his waist, looked down in horror as he saw white bone protruding from his trousers. 'Durin's beard!' he exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked up to Thorin.

'I'll take that a bad sign...' Fili groaned, before he winced as the pain started to kick in again. He groaned deeply as his leg throbbed, before he shuddered with cold and lay back, teeth chattering.

'What are we going to do?' Kili cried, looking around.

'Oin!' Thorin called as he knelt down to comfort his nephew. The dwarf in question hurried forwards, already opening his bag he kept with him. 'What can you do?' he asked him, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

'I've got some balm to help aid healing, but we need to splint his leg so it can heal in the correct place.

'What do you need?' Kili asked, his own teeth chattering with anxiety as he looked back down to his brother, who had sunk back into the mud, his mouth in a tight line as he fought to keep the pain at bay.

'Make sure he doesn't move.' Oin replied, eyes flicking to Thorin. 'This is going to hurt.'

'W-what are you going to do?' Fili asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the older dwarf.

'I need to splint it- that means I need to force the bone back into the skin so it can heal.'

'Oh..Durin's beard...' Fili muttered as he lay back, eyes squeezed shut.

'It will hurt for a few moments,' Oin added, stepping back to give himself more room. 'But then it will be over and I can give you some balm to ease the bruising.'

Fili nodded silently, eyes still shut, as he now felt movement around him as Oin, Thorin and Kili busied themselves around him for the splinting.

'Here...' a small voice sounded from his side- Fili opened his eyes and looked across at Bilbo, who had knelt down beside him and was holding something in his hand. A small branch. 'My cousin had an injury like this many years ago- he found this very helpful.' The Hobbit explained.

'Thank you.' Fili nodded, trying to offer Bilbo a small smile. 'Are we ready?' he asked in a strained voice as a hush fell again on the group, who had now all congregated again to watch.

'Yes, I'm ready.' Oin nodded- Bilbo reached across handed Fili the branch, who put it into his mouth and bit down hard onto it.

With a pained sigh, he slowly sank back down onto the mud and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain that was to soon follow.

Kili hovered nervously to his left side, eyes wide and face pale as he watched Oin roll up his sleeves and grasp Fili's broken leg in one large hand. 'I'm going to move the bone in- hopefully- one sharp movement, which will set it back into the rightful place.' he explained to Fili, who still had his eyes closed. 'Then I will splint it as tight as I can so the bone will heal back together normally.' he added, before giving Thorin and Kili a sideways glance. 'I would hold him down if I were you.' he said in a quiet voice.

Both dwarves nodded and each grasped an arm, weighting Fili down so he didn't thrash around; Thorin placed a hand on Fili's head for comfort, the way he used to do when his nephew's were dwarflings.

'A few moments and it'll be over.' He whispered, before taking a deep breath as Oin finally bent down and grasped Fili's leg with the other hand too.

'Alright- three...two...ONE.' He called, before grunting as he twisted the bone expertly in his palms to place it back into position. The crunching noise elicited a groan of sympathy from each member of the Company watching, and a yell of agony from Fili, who bit through the branch as the pain ricocheted through him.

'It's done...its done...' Kili promised his brother, who sank back, shaking, as Oin quickly set to work splinting the wound.

'That...hurt...' Fili panted, feeling sweat bead on his forehead despite the rain.

'You did very well.' Thorin praised, patting his forearm and smiling down at him. 'It'll be fixed before you know it.'

'I hope so...' Fili muttered, before looking up as the large shadow of Gandalf fell upon the three dwarves.

'Drink this.' The Wizard prompted, pushing a glass vial of blue liquid into the dwarf's palm. 'It will help with the pain and will quicken the healing process. You should be back to full health in two days if you take it easy.'

'Thank you, Gandalf.' Thorin nodded gratefully as Fili swallowed the liquid and passed the vial back to Gandalf.

'You're welcome.' the Wizard smiled, before they all looked up as the rain stopped and a weak sun slowly broke through the stormy clouds.

'Typical...' Fili moaned, shaking his head with a smile of mirth on his face as Kili chuckled beside him.

'Lets get you somewhere dry to heal up.' Thorin muttered, before he and Kili helped Fili to his feet before they supported his weight as they slowly trudged on to find a dry spot for Fili to rest.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **X**


End file.
